


Curiosity

by esqueish (mogigraphia)



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogigraphia/pseuds/esqueish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey's just curious, that's all. Set during the storyline featuring Ameera. Originally posted 6/8/2010 on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Luke pushes Casey backwards onto the bed, and Casey's eyes are wide and could almost be considered innocent, if Luke didn't know what Casey had gotten himself into in the past. But he's swallowing hard, and Luke should not be getting off on how doe-eyed he looks right now.

"You said you wanted to know what it's like, right?" Casey's blushing bright red, a flush spreading over his forehead and his cheeks. Luke crawls into his lap, grinning. 

"I was joking dude, you know that idle curiosity or whatever." The boy is stammering like a first grader in a talent show, and Luke finds it absolutely adorable. He noses along Casey's jaw, up towards his ear, and Luke can hear a quick intake of breath. Luke wiggles a little, straddling Casey's hips, and it's all he can do not to crow with victory when he feels a stirring against his pelvis. 

"So, idle curiosity? Is that what you call what's getting hard in your pants?" Luke says, smirking as he slowly grinds his hips downwards. It sounds like Casey's choking on air for a moment, and Luke can see his hands gripping spasmodically at the bed spread. Luke rubs his cheek lightly against Casey's, moves downward, and brushes it against his neck. "Didn't shave this morning, I have just a little bit of stubble. Kinda rough." Luke moves the collar of Casey's t-shirt out of the way, and bites down in the curve where his shoulder meets his neck. 

"Jesus, Luke!" Casey cries out breathlessly, but he's not pushing him away. Luke sucks at the spot. I guess Allison will have to wonder who that's from. "I…" He drifts off, making an unintelligible noise as Luke licks a wet, messy line upwards to Casey's jaw. He's making slow, slow circles with his hips, deliberately soft. After a few minutes, Casey apparently decides he's had enough of this, and his hands on Luke's ass knocks the breath out of the Snyder boy. "Fuckin' tease," he breathes, pulling Luke in tight against his body, and maybe Luke 'eep's a little, because truthfully he's never done this, never done much beyond necking with a thoroughly nervous Noah. He just has a very healthy imagination. 

Now it's Casey that's smirking, rocking his hips into Luke's, and yeah Luke's gasping a little, who wouldn't be? "Yeah, Luke's a little virgin, isn't he?" Casey murmurs, and Luke really shouldn't like the way his voice sounds. He wraps his arms around Casey's shoulders, wanting to be closer, and closer. Luke can at least do this part, he has this down to an art. 

His forehead touches Casey's for a moment, making eye contact, loving the absolute lust in the blue eyed boy's expression. Then lips are meeting lips, licking that cupid's bow, rolling bottom lip between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. Casey groans, squeezing Luke's ass hard and Luke loves it, rutting forward. He's tugging on Casey's hair with both hands as he grinds, absorbing loud moans with his mouth. 

"Like that?" Luke is breathless, he can feel sweat gathering at the nape of his neck, in the small of his back. "Being so rough. Bet girls don't like that so much." Casey laughs quietly, a rumble that vibrates Luke's chest. He's getting brave, trailing his lips down Luke's neck, and Luke lets his head fall back, panting hard. Casey keeps rocking his hips upward, and fuck, Luke can really feel that, they're both so hard and it feels damn good.

He's making little noises in his throat, little 'ngh's punctuated by small pulls of Casey's hair, and he's pushing downward as hard as he can, the rhythm of together-together-together blotting out any other thought in his mind. Luke's bending backwards, the arch of his back almost unnatural, but he can't help himself. Casey follows the curve of his body, biting and licking and biting and licking Luke's throat, and Luke's going to have his own marks to account for, but he doesn't much care right now. 

"So good, so good," Casey is mumbling over and over, and this combined with the sound of his own labored breathing is enough to set Luke off, coming hard in his jeans. His thighs clench hard around Casey's waist, and then Casey is following after with a noisy groan, and Luke's surprised his fingers haven't worn holes in through the back pockets of Luke's pants. Luke rolls off of him, spreading himself on the other half of the bed. 

"Guess you're finally a college boy now," he says. Casey looks at him curiously, he's still trying to catch his breath. "You've experimented." Casey snorts with laughter, nudging Luke's shoulder.


End file.
